This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Within motor vehicles, rotary valves serve, for example, for the control of the coolant flow. A cylindrical valve body (a rotary slide) which is mounted rotatably in a valve housing regulates the throughflow. To this end, the valve housing has at least one opening, for example as an inflow, an inlet duct, and a control opening arranged in the shell of the cylindrical valve body and which corresponds with the housing opening depending on the pivoting position of the cylinder; as a result, the throughflow is controlled. The region of the housing opening has to be sealed with respect to the valve body, since there are otherwise leaks and liquid escapes. To this end, sealing bushes which slide on the valve body are used, with such sealing bushes being pressed against the valve body under spring force.
WO 2014/184093 A1 has disclosed a rotary valve which has an annular seal body which has a side which is assigned to the cylindrical valve body and bears slidingly against the surface of the valve body, the seal body being inserted into an opening of the housing which receives the valve body, the seal body being pressed against the valve body by way of an elastic force, and the seal body being mounted in the opening which receives it such that it can be moved in the direction of the valve body.
The seal body is pressed against the valve body by means of a spring (a spring element). The spring (the spring element) is arranged so as to surround the annular sealing body. The spring is preferably a spiral spring which, in the form of a plurality of windings, presses the sealing body against the valve body in a manner which surrounds said sealing body. The spring (the spring element) can act on the sealing element, in particular, via an extension edge of said sealing element, and can press the seal (the seal element) against the valve body.
EP 2 213 850 A1 has disclosed a seal arrangement for a rotary slide, having a cross section adjusting member with a circumferential face which has at least one through opening, and having at least one tube section which adjoins the cross section adjusting member and has an inlet which can be brought into at least partial congruence with the through opening by way of a rotation of the cross section adjusting member about a rotational axis, a first sealing element, a second sealing element and a prestressing device which form a throughflow duct for a fluid being arranged along the axial extent of the tube section, the first sealing element bearing sealingly against the circumferential face of the cross section adjusting member, and the second sealing element being of elastic configuration and being arranged between the first sealing element and the prestressing device.
In EP 1 318 337 B1, a regulating valve is provided, in the case of which the seal can be assembled into the housing from that side of the housing which faces away from the rotary slide. It is advantageous here that the regulating valve can be mounted very simply overall, and that the seal can be replaced as required without great repair complexity. The assembly of the seal takes place in such a way that the seal is pressed into the receiving bore of the housing which is provided for this purpose from that side of the housing which faces away from the rotary slide. Here, the housing and the rotary slide which is arranged in the valve chamber of the housing can already be assembled with one another and can form a unit which can be preassembled as a result. The seal is pushed into the corresponding receiving bore of the housing axially in the direction of the rotary slide from the outside, until it makes sealing contact with the outer circumferential-side surface of the rotary slide which is to be sealed under elastic prestress.
Sliding seals are required in all embodiments, in order to seal the rotary valves on the circumference. Only small leakage quantities are permitted for the different functions of the valves, for example in the engine cooling circuit.
DE202015100400 U1 has disclosed a seal which consists of three different materials which form different regions.